familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130430103649
Nie widziałam XD Mam tak jakby uraz do nyana i nie wchodzę tam bez lucky itemów *bawi się mecha ołówkiem z DNA plebsu* i różańca http://www.cultsoup.com/home/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/If_you_know_what_I_mean.jpeg Pływać to nie potrafię, chyba, że w wannie^^. Niechaj się fangirloboye przerzucą na Free! i niechaj psują młodzież robieniem bezecnych poduszek w pozycji chrystusowej - podlałabym benzyną i spaliła na ogródku *evil* Chciałabym, żeby jakiś film mnie zaskoczył... Wczoraj oglądałam „Turystę” i zgadłam, kim jest ten turysta już na początku = nuda i zero zabawy :< To jest kolejny madusiowy paradox - w szachy trzaskam jak boss, ale byle dupa ogrywa mnie w warcaby *stworzona do rzeczy wyższych, do dupy w podstawach XD* Za to w Chińczyka od przedszkola można mnie sobie próbować ograć do (za przeproszeniem) usranej śmierci ;3 Ewentualnie mogę się dla młodszego kuzynostwa na 2 miejsce podłożyć. Ale mówiłam cioci - TO-JEST-ZUE. Trzeba się nauczyć przegrywać, life is brutal. Ten "kolega" to typowy Ore-sama - jaki to ja jestem wspaniały, co tydzień na dyskotece, nakręcanie eee... żartów na lekcjach, najładniejsze słowo to jego imię, wszyscy mu mówią po nicku *oprócz Mad ;p* Krzeseł to on nie przeniesie, niech woźne to zrobią, a jak jedno przeniesie z łachy, to OMG jak ja się zmęczyłem... Ciągle mu odpowiadałam, jak już musiałam, z taką miną -__-' Nie trawię takich typów, on mnie też nie znosi zapewne. Przeze mnie nie miał najlepszych ocen XD *jakbym komuś pozwoliła - taaa, syndrom AkaKing XD* i niszczyłam go ripostami przy bandzie kumpli... Chciał mnie wnerwić, to mi do włosów sięgnął *udowadnianie odwagi samobójczy level* Tylko, że rąsia mu się opuściła z włosów o RAZ za dużo - złapałam go za nadgarstek i sypnęłam wiązanką składającą się ze spójników i zaimków przeplatanymi wykleństwami świata. Taki mu obciach przy ludziach zrobiłam, że od tej pory chyba nie nawiązaliśmy jakiejś konwersacji. Podobno *wszyscy tak mówią* przekleństwa z moich ust, z moim wyglądem, głosem i w ogóle robią dziwne(?)/groteskowe wrażenie - porównywalne do noworodka gadającego o fizyce kwantowej XD Najgorzej, jak macają cię koleżanki babci, wtedy trzeba zacisnąć zęby >:# Chłopakom nie ufam, czy zachowali aby higienę korzystając z WC... Btw. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7mndp2xOh1qfrt2go1_500.png Wszyscy też mi mówią, że ja wyglądam tak słodziutko i niewinnie jak śpię, aż żal budzić bestię *cholera, czy ja zawsze muszę dostawać debilowskie komplementy* Zawsze zawijam się w taką wielgachną kołdrę jak mumia^^. Dlatego też nie znoszę lata *za gorąco*, ale w prześcieradło się można zwinąć ;3 Dlatego na takiej 2D wycieczce pewne zostałabym odkryta na zasadzie - wchodzę do wyra, WTF? Coś tu było XD Na tej klasowej, to ja u koni siedziałam^^. *kocham* I jeszcze tak się złożyło, że jakieś dzieciory były na swojej wycieczce. Chłopaki z mej klasy zaczęli je straszyć, a ja: Morda, debile, bo was %%!@#%!!!! A te dzieciaczki wszystkie struchlałe za mną i z podziwem patrzą, jak takie chuchro jedzie po ok. 20 cm wyższych bykach, a oni się robią malutcy: Madziu, wyluzuj, my tylko żart... Już idziemy~~ A ja: Chodźcie dzieci, możecie pogłaskać, konisie nic wam nie zrobią <3 Potem przykleiły się do mnie, trzymały za ręce, aż właściciele przybytku wywalili gały, czy my nie rodzina XDDDDDDDDD *też się rozgadała (^.^)*